dragon knight chronicles chp 1
by areonwolfmaster
Summary: something i came up with that has a part reference to the dragons dome series. i do own the oc's and the dragons but i do not own the cover image.


"First squadron coming in to land" "cleared, land in the lower catacombs first squadron" the flight Tower commanded. "Copy that over and out" we drop by ten feet and the escort drops back. I guide Night of No stars down to land. After we land I lead my dragon over to constable Mowbray.  
>"I told you he wouldn't turn out evil" I say with a smile saying I told you so<br>"well I guess I owe you some gold hm?" he says as he tosses over some gold.  
>I lead Night of No Stars to his battle roost. Ever since I found a cluster of Razorback eggs I knew they were different. They must have belonged to a Razorback mare. I found my dragon among the hatched eggs. I took the egg not knowing it would hatch, but I got a surprise when I found a baby Razorback male who is completely jet black except for his bright purple and green flecked eyes. As I bedded him into his roost I saw an old Bone dragon land on the outside landing pads. I closed Night of No Stars into his roost since he is a battle dragon. I walk outside of the hot roosts and take a breath of fresh air. I look around and saw a squadron of Night-Wing dragons. Their deep purple scales shone in the day light.<br>"Admiring the night-wings I see" I heard Mowbray call to me in his sweet voice.  
>"Yeah I still love them" I say as they disappear around the larger catacombs. I turn around and walk towards him but just before I reach him his Battle Dragon appears behind him and hisses at me.<br>"Shush Whispering Willow Leaf" he says in his commanding voice. I feel shivers down my spine when he turns around to look upon me with his blue green eyes. "Sorry she get jealous, but she is an adder-headed serpentine dragon." He jokes but it is known that adder-headed serpentine dragons are highly protective of their riders and will kill at the slightest provocation.  
>"It's fine I can understand how she feels, after all I would protect Night of No Stars with my life." I finish when I see Mowbray turn around to me and say<br>"Come the knights in training are waiting" he told me. We walk towards and into the class. They all go quiet when they see us. I look out at the sea of faces and think how young they are. I can tell that none of them have been to battle. Their faces reflect the glory of battle not the scars of war. They look at me and see the leader of the First Squadron, the most powerful squadron in the dragon knight forces (DKF). What they don't see is the pain of losing friends and dragons in the heat of battle. I am here as their instructor to tell them about the bond between rider and dragon, and the connection between dragons and everything that exists. They also need to know about their foe; those they will face in battle. The Skragvern. I need to tell them but I don't want to scare them. They'll find out soon enough. At the end of class I have the usual groups of admirers wanting to meet me, desperate to know me. I was once like them so I don't mind. I may never see them again.

~time lapse 30 min~

After hours of flying during the day like my dragon I am weary and I retire to a soft bed in my chambers. After what seemed like seconds I hear a sound that all too familiar. The battle screech of Skragverns. I fling back the covers as I leap out of bed. I quickly pull on my battle armour as I race towards the battle roosts. Night of No Stars is poised, waiting. He can smell the skragverns and can feel the tension in the air. There are no words spoken. His thoughts are a whisper in my mind. We are ready. To face the skragverns. All around Us: chaos. Riders are scrambling to find their dragons. Knights surge forwards to protect the dragons from further harm. Mowbray aboard Whispering Willow Leaf bellowing orders to try and assemble an attack force. While all around us skragverns let loose a piercing battle cry. This is a skragvern raid, they are trying to weaken us. With a flick of the reins Night of No stars leaps into action. This is where we belong in the thick of battle working as a team. Like a well-oiled machine we take down skragvern after skragvern. As I fight skragverns of off Night of No Stars back he flames at a further four turning them to ash before my eyes. The battle is over all too quickly. Littered on the ground are dead or dying skragverns. Those that aren't severely injured flee back to where they came from. The losses to our ranks are minor. We have not come through this unscathed; we both wield minor wounds. While my wounds are painful nothing hurts me more than to see my dragon injured. I feel his voice whispering in my mind saying his wounds would heal faster than mine. I can feel that he is anxious about my well being. I know we will both be fine, but this battle is not the end. The fight for peace on Mundus will never be over while Skragverns still walk our planet.


End file.
